Squall's Spirit
by Chibi Summoner Diamond Weapon
Summary: "So I'll live my life, and think all I want to. After all, no one can do anything about it."
1. Guilt: A Boy Called 'Sky'

Squall's Spirit  
  
By Chibi Summoner Diamond Weapon  
  
--Part II of the 'Hunters' series--  
(Note: It is best to read 'Cloud's Shadow' before reading this.)  
_______________________________________________________________________  
G u i l t......  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
~A Boy Called "Sky"~  
The blade sang as it cut through the air, moving in a series of intricate patterns. It seemed an ordinary sword at first glance. Until one noticed th revolver grafted into the handle.  
  
It's wielder, the Spirit Hunter, Leon, had on his face an expression of determination as he continued the drill as quickly as he could. One would never know that just two days ago his arm had been broken. So absorbed was he in his drill, he did not notice the figure on the ledge above him. The shadow drew back, waiting for just the right moment, then pounced.  
  
Leon stumbled forward a few inches as an unidentified flying object landed squarely on his back. Once he regained his bearings, he scowled.  
  
"Yuffie, get off my back. NOW."  
  
The one who had jumped on him was indeed Yuffie, and the girl grinned broadly before jumping to the ground at his side. Leon scowled once again, glaring down at her from his superior height.  
  
"Was that really necessary?" he asked, noticably irritated.  
  
The young shinobi merely shrugged, her grin still stuck on her face. The Hunter of Spirit sighed, then began to walk back in the direction of Hollow Bastion, from where he trained by the Rising Falls. That area had become, more or less, his own training ground, and he could be found there frequently. Yuffie paused where she was for a moment, then hurried after him, having to walk quickly to keep up with his long strides.  
  
She found herself watching him as they walked back towards the castle; she couldn't help it, despite her efforts. She couldn't help watching his determined blue eyes, and his mouth in it's eternal frown, and she wondered what he would look like if he smiled...  
  
Her moment of staring and contemplating was abruptly interrupted as her comrade glanced her way. His frown deepened (if that was possible) as their gazes locked for a fraction of a second. Then:  
  
"What are you staring at?"  
  
Yuffie fell back into reality instantly.  
  
"Nothing!" she mumbled quietly, turning away so Leon could not see the color rising in her cheeks. What had happened just now...?  
  
"...whatever," Leon muttered turning his attention back to their destination, Hollow Bastion.  
  
Yuffie regained her composure quite quickly, then shot him another grin before running ahead of him to the castle gates. He rolled his eyes, continuing at his neutral pace.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
The little boy glanced franticly about for his guardian, fear welling up in his heart as he did not see him anywhere. He called out to him, voice wavering. He was alone. All alone. What if those shadow monsters came back? What would he do then?  
  
Not wanting to find out, he tore off in a random direction to try and find somewhere safe himself.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
As Leon was about to open the large doors to the castle, he stopped, his brow creasing. Something wasn't right...  
  
"Heeeeeee-y! Squall! What's taking you so long?!"  
  
He completely ignored Yuffie as he stared off into the distance. What was that...?  
  
"Leon?" Yuffie asked, a bit surprised he hadn't corrected her. "What is it?"  
  
"Something's not right..." he said, sounding slightly mysterious, as though in a trance.  
  
Yuffie blinked. Then, reaching up, she placed a hand on his forehead. This caused the Spirit Hunter to look down at her sharply, though he did not remove her hand. After a moment, the shinobi sighed and took back her hand.  
  
"Yep, it's official," she said, shaking her head in a mock sympathetic tone. "You've been hanging around Cloud too long, thus messing up your mind."  
  
There was a semi-frightening growl from the archway over the main door at that remark, and the two looked up to see the Shadow Hunter himself glaring down at them. Yuffie smirked up at him.  
  
"C'mon, Cloud, the world knows you're weird!" she called, angering him more.  
  
"Don't push your luck, Yuffie!" he replied loudly, before falling back into a reclining position. "Oh, by the way," he continued, "there's some little kid running this way. He should get to the edge of the Rising Falls in about thirty-five seconds."  
  
Leon blinked. Yuffie started counting. Both looked to the top of the strange, backwards waterfall.  
  
"Three...two...one..."  
  
The moment the shinobi girl finished her countdown, a figure appeared at the edge of the rising Falls, just as Cloud had predicted.  
  
"Whoa..." Yuffie exclaimed in amazement. "Hey, teach me how to do that!"  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
He could go no further. The waterfall that was rising upwards made sure of this. He gulped. They were going to catch him!  
  
The shadow monsters rose from the ground behind him, scaring the boy so much he fell over the edge...  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"Ah-! C-Cloud! Do something!" Yuffie cried.  
  
"Yeah, yeah..."  
  
The Shadow Hunter unfurled his solitary, black leathery wing, which shone dark blue in the sunlight. In an flash of red-orange energy, he took off into the air, as though never lost the other wing. Moving at impossibly fast speeds, he intercepted the falling person, a small boy, as he had guessed, about six or seven, with brown hair in a style quite similar to his own, wearing a simple white T-shirt and blue shorts. His eyes were closed, so Cloud could not tell their color.  
  
He flew back to the entrance of the castle, landing gracefully between Leon and Yuffie. He set the boy down gently, and as soon as he was free, said boy stumbled back a few steps, whimpering with fear. Yuffie took a step forward, holding up her hands in a sign of peace.  
  
"Hey, it's okay, little guy. We won't hurt ya..."  
  
"Yes," Cloud agreed, "but they might."  
  
All four people looked up to see a group of at least twenty Heartless come shooting towards them. Buster sword, gunblade, and giant shuriken were drawn, and the small battle began.  
  
Throwing the oversized projectile with extreme accuracy, the Wind Hunter managed to cut a shadow in two. It disintigrated in it's normal, sickly colored fog a second later. She caught the shuriken again as it spiraled back towards her. As another Heartless attacked her, she sidestepped quickly, then slashed diagonally from her left, causing this one to disappear in an explosion of purple fog as well. At the last moment, she noticed yet another leaping at her from behind...  
  
Leon thrust his gunblade forward, effectively skewering the creature just as it was about to strike out with it's claws. Yuffie thanked him shortly before the two parted ways, returning to the battle.  
  
One Heartless spoted the boy huddling, terrified, against a wall beside the large double-doors of the castle. The boy shut his eyes tight, waiting to feel pain... It did not come  
  
"It's okay," a voice said kindly. "I got rid of that one." He looked up.  
  
Aerith was indeed shocked a how much the boy looked like Cloud; his eyes even the same shade of blue that the Shadow Hunter's had once been, but she shrugged it off, smiling reassuringly at the boy. Then she turned to assist her comrades, who were glad for her assistance.  
  
"~KEYBLADE!!~" The shadows bellowed, focussing on attacking the boy. That was a foolhardy decision on their part.  
  
Moments later, the battle was over.  
  
Yuffie let out a heavy breath before plopping down on the ground. Aerith turned to the little boy, kneeling down in front of him.  
  
"Are you alright?" she asked.  
  
The little boy nodded.  
  
"Umm...thank you," he said, shyly glancing at all of them, a small smile on his lips.  
  
"No big deal," Yuffie said, grinning.  
  
"My name is Aerith," the Light Hunter said. "This is Yuffie, Leon, and Cloud," she continued, gesturing to each as she said their name. "What's your name?"  
  
The child smiled brightly, feeling they had no bad intentions. Then he replied:  
  
"My name's Sora!"  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
'People often tell me I think too much'  
  
~Don't get me wrong I love you, but does that mean I have to meet your father?~  
  
'Maybe they're right, but how much I think and what I think is nobody's business but mine.'  
  
~When we are older you'll understand what I meant when I said, "No,"~  
  
'Why should I care what anyone else thinks?'  
  
~"I don't think life is quite that simple."~  
  
'So I'll live my life, and think all I want to.'  
  
'After all, no one cane do anything about it.'  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
(I hope the fact that the paragraphs are mushed together in some places isn't a hinderance...my computer really doesn't like me lately... -_-; And I'm sorry if this is kinda bad...) 


	2. Guilt: Guardian

_(Sorry I took so long! But I've got my inspiration back!)  
_  
  
  
_~Guardian~_   
  
  
  
Leon had come to one simple conclusion.  
  


  
Children were the most annoying beings in existence.  
  


  
Presently, he was in the Hollow Bastion library, half-lidded eyes watching the newest addition to their rag-tag group of psychos, a hyperactive little boy named Sora. Leon sighed in exasperation as Sora and Yuffie ran about the room, occasionally knocking over a book or two, but not paying much heed to that.  
  


  
And he, Leon the Spirit Hunter, poor disgruntled soul that he was, sat at a reading table in a dark, secluded corner, his face resting in his hands, most likely thinking to himself, _Why me, God?_  
  


  
It was at this point in time that young Sora decided to come and pay Leon a short visit. With the way he was sitting-hunched over with his hands covering his face-he appeared sad in the boy's eyes. So the child bounced (yes, literally bounced) over to the young man who was probably plotting to kill himself to be free of this world filled with crazed children, or, mayhaps, just crazed people in general. Cloud Strife the Shadow Hunter being a prime example.  
  


  
"Are you crying, Mister Leon?" the boy asked as he reached the aforementioned man's side, his illegally large eyes holding a half questioning, half sympathetic look.  
  


  
"No, Sora," Leon replied, not bothering to hide his irritation (as if the six-year-old boy noticed anyway), "I am not." The Spirit Hunter shifted his position so that his bored blue eyes were turned upon the small one.  
  


  
"'Kay!" Sora chirped happily.  
  


  
"A-ha!" Yuffie cried, appearing from behind one of the myriads of bookshelves in the room. "Found you, Sora!"  
  


  
The boy ran off on the spot, giggling like mad, Yuffie close behind. Leon groaned, his face once more hidden in his hands.  
  


  
_Why me, God?  
  
_

  
"There is something odd about that boy, don't you agree?"  
  


  
By now, Leon was quite used to Cloud's random and sudden appearances. Not that it wasn't still creepy as all hell.  
  


  
"What do you mean by 'odd'?" he asked, turning to face the spiky- haired man he knew was beside him.  
  


  
Cloud's violet eyes glinted with well hidden amusement.  
  


  
"So you really **_haven't_** noticed," he said. "Imagine that. The Demon was actually right for once." He was silent for a moment after those words were spoken, and then he scowled, muttering something incoherent.  
  


  
"You still haven't answered my question, Cloud," Leon persisted. "What's odd about the kid? Other than the fact that he's incurably hyper."  
  


  
The Shadow Hunter chuckled, but then he took on a serious expression.  
  


  
"It's not yet time," he said cryptically. "You will find out eventually."  
  


  
Cloud was long gone before Leon could ask just what he was talking about. He sighed, annoyed with the violet-eyed swordsman for being so damned mysterious. And then, he reached another conclusion.  
  


  
Cloud was a lunatic.  
  


  
But...what was it that the Shadow Hunter had found so odd about Sora? What was it that made him different from any other child? He certainly **_looked_ normal enough.  
  
**

  
Leon glanced over at Sora and Yuffie once again. The two had calmed down, and Yuffie was, at present, reading to the small boy out of some book. After another short period of time, Yuffie paused in her reading and said something to which Sora nodded enthusiastically. Then he heard six words that he wished he hadn't emerge from the shinobi's lips:  
  


  
"Hey, let's get Leon to come!"  
  


  
Thus, the two youngest inhabitants of the Hollow Bastion were beside him in an instant, staring at him with pleading eyes. Yuffie could not hold such a face for very long, and ended up bursting into a fit of hysterical laughter. When she finally calmed down, she addressed him more seriously.  
  


  
"Squall, d'ya mind coming with us?" she asked.  
  


  
"It's Leon. And that depends. Where are you going?"  
  


  
"We, oh anti-social one," Yuffie said grinning broadly, "are going exploring, so we're not going anywhere in particular, just a bit of random wandering. Please come?"  
  


  
Leon frowned, looking from Yuffie, to Sora, then back again, before finally replying:  
  


  
"...whatever."  
  


  
"That means 'yes' in Squall Speech," Yuffie whispered to the child beside her, who promptly giggled.  
  


  
"Leon," the Spirit Hinter corrected, choosing to ignore the rest of that sentence.  
  


  
And so they were off.  
  


  
"Why exactly did you want me to come?" Leon asked after they had been walking a few minutes.  
  


  
"'Cause you're way too serious for your own good," was the girl's answer. "You need to loosen up a bit."  
  


  
"At least I'm not a weirdo like Cloud," he muttered.  
  


  
"I wouldn't go that far."  
  


  
"Did you say something?"  
  


  
"Nothing at all!"  
  
  


He was seriously beginning to regret coming along with them.  
  


  
They had been walking for another good while, when Sora, who had been walking slightly ahead of the adults (though it was difficult to tell whether or not Yuffie could be classified as such), gasped and disappeared into a room. The two Hunters blinked in confusion before running into the room after him. They were met with a sight they had certainly not expected.  
  


  
"Wow..."  
  


  
That was the only word Yuffie could think of to describe the room. It was washed over in sunlight, as there was a large open window on the cathedral ceiling that the sky was visible through. The room itself was a garden; various flowers, trees, and shrubbery all around. A stream flowed through the center of that garden, emptying into a small pond in the back of the room. But what stood out the most about it was a large umbrella- like tree, its leaves a soft pink, and its trunk sporting pale bark. A solitary marble bench rested beneath it.  
  


  
Leon was slightly amused by the young shinobi's awe, but he could not deny that the place was indeed beautiful.  
  


  
"Aerith would have a field day with this place," Yuffie murmured.  
  


  
"I'm gonna go back there!" Sora announced suddenly, pointing to the pond at the other side of the room.  
  


  
It was quite a large room, so that pond was rather far away. However, Yuffie forced a smile and sent the boy on his way with a "have fun, kid!"  
  


  
As soon as he was out of earshot, Leon looked down at the girl who stood beside him.  
  


  
"You felt it, too?"  
  


  
"I did," Yuffie replied. "And-and I think I know what-" She froze, staring past her comrade.  
  


  
He turned to see what the problem was, and spotted a man with silver hair glancing about, a frown fixed on his face. He seemed to be ignoring them completely.  
  


  
"It...couldn't be..." the Wind Hunter gasped.  
  


  
She was slowly reaching for her shuriken, when the man finally acknowledged their presence. His frown deepened.  
  


  
"Do not misinterpret my intentions," the man said simply.  
  


  
"Wh-what do you want here?" she managed to stammer, holding her weapon defensively.  
  


  
"It's alright, Yuffie."  
  


  
The Shadow Hunter had made yet another random appearance, beside the wielder of the giant shuriken. She looked up at him, confused.  
  


  
"Cloud, what-?"  
  


  
"It's alright," he repeated. "He has only come here to collect his charge, that little boy, Sora."  
  


  
Cloud offered the man a half-smile.  
  


  
"Isn't that right, Sephiroth?"


	3. Guilt: Chaos: Hunter's Purpose

(I'm sorry! I'm sorry!! I'm sorry!!! I'm sorry!!!! I'm sorry!!!!! I'm sorry!!!!!! I'm sorry!!!!!!! I'm--  
  
Ansem: *knocks her unconsious with her own mallet* Yes, she's sorry for being a lazy ass and not updating for over a month, and no matter how incompetant she happens to be, she will try to update more often. And she hopes the reviewers haven't lost interest in this story, and if they have I will find that extremely amusing and laugh, because I'm evil like that.  
  
Akumi: Preach it, brother!  
  
Naomi:...nope, this place will never change. -_- Please enjoy the fic...)  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
~Chaos; Hunter's Purpose~  
  
.  
  
Yuffie paced back and forth, her expression one of confusion and frustration. Leon leaned against the wall nearby, deciding it would be best to leave the teenage shinobi to her musings. He and Yuffie were currently in the Hollow Bastion's large (this being a vast understatement) kitchen, as Aerith watched over something that was baking in the oven.  
  
"I just don't get it!" she burst out finally, sinking down into a cross-legged position on the floor.  
  
"Maybe it isn't as bad as you think it is, Yuffie," Aerith offered, glancing up at her.  
  
"Not as bad as I think it is?! By the Fates, this is SEPHIROTH we're talking about!" the Wind Hunter cried, using one of the oaths she had adopted from the normal residents of Traverse Town. "Y'know, the guy who killed you?"  
  
Aerith was silent then, finding the empty pot on the stove particularly facinating.  
  
"He couldn't be all that bad...if Sora cares so much for him...and if he's protecting Sora..." Aerith said finally.  
  
"Well...maybe he's...maybe Sora's not as innocent as he looks!"  
  
Aerith spun around to face Yuffie, her face marred with anger, an expression the younger girl had never seen on the Light Hunter's face...ever.  
  
"How can you say that, Yuffie?!" Aerith shouted, trembling. "How can you say that about the little boy you treated as your own brother for the past two weeks?!"  
  
Yuffie opened her mouth to say something, but decided against it, her face turned away in the guilt she felt.  
  
"Everyone deserves a second chance," the green-eyed woman continued, her voice dropping to nearly a whisper. "Especially Sephiroth."  
  
Yuffie bit her lip.  
  
"I-I'm sorry...I'm just..." she stopped, shaking her head. "I'm sorry..."  
  
"It's hard to forgive people after they've done painful things to you," Leon said, reminding the two young women of his presance, his tone uncharacteristicly sympathetic. "I know exactly how you must be feeling, Yuffie, but holding grudges won't help matters any."  
  
"I don't hold a grudge against him," Yuffie insisted. "Not really... I just find it hard to trust him after what he did to my world."  
  
"It's understandable," Leon agreed, nodding, "but think of it this way. If that paranoid bastard Cloud trusts him, which he seems to, he's probably not a threat to us."  
  
The Wind Hunter couldn't help but giggle slightly at the way Leon had worded that sentence. Then, she jumped up and gave him a quick, tight hug, before smiling at him.  
  
"Thanks, Squall. That was logical and it made me feel better."  
  
"Whatever. And it's Leon."  
  
"Yessir!" she said, giving a mock salute before giggling again and skipping from the room.  
  
Leon found himself with a ghost of a smile on his lips, and he turned his back to Aerith so she wouldn't see. He hadn't smiled since...  
  
Shaking his head somewhat violently to clear away the rush of memories, the Spirit Hunter then reaquired his cold uncaring expression and left the room as well, heading to the Rising Falls. Training always helped him clear his thoughts....  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"So, Chaos Hunter, care to tell me what you know?"  
  
Sephiroth looked over at Cloud briefly, then returned to watching the slowly reddening sky. The two were seated on the roof of the large castle, the only place they could converse without being walked in on.  
  
"You want to know...why we're here."  
  
A simple nod.  
  
"The Hunters' purpose..." he paused, trying to find the right way to word what he was about to say, "...is to defeat the Heartless, mainly. But I think you already know that. We are also here to protect the Key Master. Sora is that, or will be, when he gets older. That's really all I've discovered, sadly enough."  
  
"Do you know anything about this "Key"?"  
  
The shake of a head.  
  
"Only that it is needed to save existance from Those Without Hearts...other than that I don't really know. I assume we'll find out eventually."  
  
Cloud nodded, but was glad that he now knew what his mission was, finally. Then, a thought struck him.  
  
"Shouldn't Ansem know this stuff? He is supposed to be our Guide, after all."  
  
"Guides are meant to assist the Hunters in learning their power, and giving them information on Heartless. So no, he shouldn't."  
  
Another nod.  
  
Sephiroth remained silent and perfectly still, as though he were trying to become a statue. He was the picture of calm, but inside he was confused. He just had to know...  
  
"Cloud."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Why...are you trusting me so easily?"  
  
Obviously the Shadow Hunter had not anticipated such a question, for he blinked in surprise. Cloud's expression shifted to one of contemplation, as he truly did not know how to answer that. Sephiroth merely sat and waited, wondering how the man with unruly blonde hair would reply.  
  
"To tell you the truth, now that I think about it," Cloud began, retaining his thoughtful look, "I really don't know. It's just...your energy doesn't feel threatening to me. It feels...friendly, for lack of a better word."  
  
For some reason, the Chaos Hunter was pleased with this answer.  
  
"And it wouldn't matter anyway; as Hunters, we'd still have to work together, whether we trusted each other or not. Right, bro?"  
  
Sephiroth raised an eybrow.  
  
""Bro"?"  
  
Cloud allowed himself one of his rare grins.  
  
"You don't mind if I call you that, do you?"  
  
"I have a feeling it wouldn't matter even if I did mind. Would it?"  
  
"Nope!"  
  
Sephiroth shook his head and stood, beginning to walk away. He paused for a moment, turning back to look at Cloud.  
  
"Cloud, I just have to say..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You are, by far, the strangest person I have met in my life."  
  
The Shadow Hunter smirked.  
  
"Yeah, I get that a lot."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Sora was drawn towards the smell wafting from the kitchen. He wasn't sure what it was, but it smelled good. He picked at his lower lip in a manner that showed he was at an indesicion whether or not to ask the lady in the pink dress if he could see what she was doing. Before he could decide, however, the woman named Aerith noticed him standing there, looking a bit nervous. She smiled at him in such a kind way, that he managed to gather up his courage.  
  
"Umm..." he began, looking from her, to the stove, then back again. "What are you making?"  
  
"Do you want to see?" Aerith asked gesturing towards the aforementioned kitchen appliance.  
  
The boy nodded vigorously. The Light Hunter giggled, allowing Sora to see into the oven. His face lit up nearly instantly.  
  
"I take it you like cookies?" Aerith laughed at Sora's reaction.  
  
"Uh-huh!"  
  
"Well, they'll be done soon. I'll let you try one before dinner, okay?"  
  
"I get one _before_ dinner? My mom never let me do that! She always said it would...um..."  
  
"Spoil your appitite?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well," Aerith told him, kneeling down so she was at eye level with the boy, "I know from experiance that just one cookie won't do that."  
  
Sora smiled brightly.  
  
"Thank you Aerith-san!  
  
Sora stayed in the kitchen while waiting for the cookies; he feared that if he left he might never find the room again. And soon enough (though not soon enough for Sora's liking) they were done. Aerith lifted the tray from the oven and set it down on the counter nearby, then handed the boy one of the desserts. He blew on the cookie a few times, then bit into it. Once more his face lit up with delight, and he promptly devoured the rest of it, which, Aerith thought, looked rather adorable.  
  
"Good?" she asked him.  
  
He nodded happily, then stopped to think. After a moment, he looked up at Aerith.  
  
"Ummm...can I have another one?"  
  
"You should probably wait 'til you've had dinner.."  
  
"No, it's not for me," Sora said, shaking his head quickly.  
  
Aerith looked at him curiously.  
  
"Then who is it for?"  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Sephiroth now realized why the other Hunters liked the Rising Falls so much. It had a very pleasant atmosphere, and was a good place to train. At the moment, however, he merely stood watching the last sliver of the sun vanish below the horizon.  
  
"Sephiroth-sama!"  
  
The silver-haired man blinked, then turned around to see Sora hurrying towards him, something wrapped in a napkin clutched in his hands. When he reached him, the boy paused for a moment to catch his breath. Then he looked up at his guardian.  
  
"Are you going to eat dinner with us?" he inquired his large blue eyes questioning.  
  
"No, I'm not really hungry right now," he replied with a shake of his head.  
  
"Oh. Okay. Well, I have this for you in case you change your mind," Sora told him, putting the napkin wrapped object into his hand. "I'm gonna go eat now," he announced then, and after an acknowledgeing nod from Sephiroth, he hurried off again.  
  
The Chaos Hunter unwrapped the object, then could not help but allow himself a small smile. It was a chocolate cookie, broken in half, but still warm.  
  
He would thank the boy for thinking of him later, though he had no intention of eating the thing. And so he returned to admiring the scenery, even though it was pitch dark.  
  
He would enjoy staying in this place while he could.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
(*once more consious* Yay! A not-so-short chapter! I feel proud of myself! No, not really. Most of this chapter was just filler material, except for the conversations between Aerith, Yuffie, and Leon, and Cloud and Sephy. Ah, and another thing. Sora's way of adressing the Hunters. I wrote it that way because it was cute, and because I couldn't think of anything other than "Sephiroth-sama" for him to call Sephy that didn't sound completely stupid. If I'm lucky, I should be able to update again on either Saturday or Sunday. 'Til next time! And sorry again!)  
  
Fare-thee-well,  
  
*~Diamond Weapon~* 


End file.
